


Silk Scarves and Sex

by Kassius



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lavellan really liked orlais, and everything what’s orlesian. so one day she bought silk scarves, and asked cullen if they could use them in the bedroom, because she read interesting things you can do with them, in orlesian books</p>
<p>cullen let her wear his fur coat for the act ≖‿≖</p>
    </blockquote>





	Silk Scarves and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> lavellan really liked orlais, and everything what’s orlesian. so one day she bought silk scarves, and asked cullen if they could use them in the bedroom, because she read interesting things you can do with them, in orlesian books
> 
> cullen let her wear his fur coat for the act ≖‿≖

She had found them in the Val Rouyeax market, long, smooth silk scarves that made her tear up at how gorgeous they felt under her fingers.

She had to buy at least 5.

 

When she returned, Cullen had smiled, greeting her as customary and she was whisked away into meetings with nobles and the usual war council was planned for the morning.

Lavellan grinned, unpacking her delicious scarves and rubbing them against her face, her neck and her ears, unable to stop smiling and the tingling that settles in her skin. She bounces with uncontained pleasure at the feel of one wrapping around her neck.

She jumps when someone knoks on the door. “Come in.” She barely has the words out when the telltale heavy footfalls start up the stairs.

Cullen rounds the corner to stop at the top of the stairs, holding a report. “I’m terribly sorry for interrupting your off time, Inquisitor, but this report is urgent.”

While she loves his dedication to his work and the Inquisition, Lavellan pouts at him being in her room first and foremost for work. “Let me see it then.”

 

He hesitates only a second before walking across her room to stand by her and by her bed. The report is indeed urgent, though not as much as he thinks and she signs it off quickly. He almost completely turns from her when she catches his coat and holds fast to it.

"Inquis- Lavellan?" He was going to let her rest, sleep in a proper bed with proper bedding and proper protection from the elements but she’s holding his coat and looks as if she wants something.

She only has that look, biting her lip gently (that sends heat pooling in his belly) and looking at his fur, when she wants- Oh!

He takes her hands in his and pulls her close to kiss her gently, slowly. “Welcome back, love.” He smiles at her delighted sigh, standing on her toes to kiss him when he starts to back away.

"Don’t go, Cullen, please." He can’t stop the groan at her kiss, teeth nipping at his lip and he holds her tight around her waist, dipping his head to chase her mouth.

"We both have work to do." She kisses him eagerly, he kisses back just as eager. He barely mumbles his words against her cheek, nuzzling to her ear. "I have a meeting with Rylen about the new recruits."

She’s sighing, tugging at the buckles of the fur coat, grinning as he makes no move to stop her or it as it falls. “He wants to prove himself as capable a leader as you. Let him do it.”

He chuckles against her ear, groaning as her arms come around his neck, fingers in his hair to tug his head further to the side, kissing his neck. The elf is grinning, placing open kisses below his ear, licking gently before she nips at the shell.

"You make a compelling argument, Lady Inquisitor." Cullen steps back as her nimble fingers begin working at the clasps to his armour, one side sagging before the other and he lifts it off him.

His bracers follow, pauldrons drop to the carpet and clothed in his soft tunic, trousers and boots and Lavellan is already tugging at his oversized belt when his fingers pull the silk scarf from her neck.

"Oh!" Both stop at her breathy gasp, her shiver in delight and Cullen watches her intently, slowly sliding the rest of the flimsy material from her skin and his eyes darken when the elf’s flutter shut.

She’s blushing when they open. “I uh… really like silk.” She blushes deeper, putting Cullen’s flush to shame as she lowers her head, toying with his clothing. “I noticed.” He doesn’t let go of the scarf when he steps forward, cupping her cheeks, thumb rubbing the material just under her eye and Lavellan bites her lip.

She doesn’t know when her jacket comes off, and her breast band, too caught up in his mouth on hers, moving slow and gentle but in such a way she’s left gasping. She only notices when she’s shivering and Cullen has stepped away.

His eyes are dark, the usual amber-gold almost encased by black and she would akin it to an eclipse of the sun if she was of a poetic mind, and able to even use it. They move over her, fluid and calm but she can see his hands clench by his sides and she shivers again.

He’s still holding the silk, even when he bends down to collect his fur coat. “I don’t want you getting cold.” He drapes it around her shoulders and Lavellan steps forward, smiling up at him, hands smoothing down his chest.

"You’ll keep me warm won’t you?" He smiles and kisses her temple. Letting his words of confirmation ghost across her skin, as the silk caresses her hands and Lavellan mewls gently, jumping slightly when Cullen secures the knot. "C-Cullen?"

The human steps back, holding her hands and he seems nervous now. “I-um I’ve wanted to… for ages I’ve had this um fantasy-” He sighs, breathing deep and she draws a shaky breath as he assumes the Commander air. “Do you trust me?”

All the Inquisitor can do is nod and chew her lip as she looks at her bound hands. A rough hand is on her cheek and a scarred mouth is smiling when her head is tilted up. “Do I have your permission to continue?” A squeak and she clears her throat.

"Yes."

Cullen grins and kisses her, hard, passionate and her tugs her lip as he withdraws, hands hot against her cooled skin. “Watchword is Remigold, okay?” Lavellan nods, eager though she can barely think with his fingers on the dimples at her tailbone. “Say it, so I know.”

The elf swallows thickly, breathing slow to try and clear her head and Cullen watches, not moving as he waits.

"Remigold."

 

* * *

 

Lavellan could barely keep up. The bed was under her, Cullen over her and the silk around her hands, an endless tease against the sensitive appendages, was hooked onto the bedhead.

His fur coat tickled her ears, felt heavy where it settled across one breast and her Commander would have none of that. His calloused hand, so gloriously rough, pushes it to her side, baring her open with a frame of red and gold. **His**  red and gold coat.

He’s smirking, leaning back so he can lift another scarf and slides it slowly through his fingers. “Why oh why would you spend so much on such…” His eyes burn into the elf’s and she whimpers from his look alone. “Delicate things.”

Cullen doesn’t wait for her to answer, likely doesn’t want her to, his rough thumbs rubbing circles around her nipples, fingers over her soft flesh making her whine gentle and low. His thumbs are the only part of his hands uncovered by the silk, and when he caresses his palms across her whole breast, the silk flows smooth and cool across her taut skin.

She gasps, legs coming up to pull on his hips but he steels his legs, sitting back and dropping the scarf from one hand. “Naughty. You ask for what you want.” He holds her legs down, glad she had already removed her boots. He doesn’t have to do it now, and it lets him thumb the silk in his hand across her ankle.

"Cullen, please-" She hisses as his hands tighten on her calf and ankle, painful and likely to bruise. "You will address me as ‘Commander’ or ‘Sir’. Do you understand?"

His voice is low, but he remains constant, rigid and unyielding. Lavellan nods. “Yes sir.” His grip loosens and the silk is draped carefully, slowly, across her foot and ankle. “Good girl.”

His hand on her calf runs up her leg, stopping at her hip and Lavellan mewls when he lightly grazes her skin with his nails, causing a delicious tingling to settle in the area. “Now, you were saying something. What was it?”

The elf has to breath once, twice, deep, to clear her head. “Please kiss me, Commander.” He chuckles and leans down, stubble rasping against she cheek. “Since you obeyed so sweetly.” She didn’t notice the hand that held the silk had moved, cupping her cheek.

His kiss is soft, pleasant and gentle, not something to usually cause her to gasp against his mouth. No, the fingers that curl and relax against her ear, running the silk up and down the length of it are what make her gasp.

 

* * *

 

Cullen knows how much she loves her ears being touched so even as he moves to sit back, he moves more to the side so he can keep caressing her ear with the silk.

She’s whimpering, whining and letting out low keens as she tests the bindings, lip swollen and red from chewing it. He watches her knees raise and drop to the bed, as if she wants to move closer and further away from the hand on her ear.

"Maker, you look amazing like this." He hasn’t even gotten her pants off yet. He wonders if he can make her orgasm just with her nipples, ears and the silk. He rubs his thumb over her nipple, hard and slow to let her feel the roughness of his skin.

He’s rewarded with a keening moan, head thrown back and then to the side. Cullen watches intently as she looks at his hand on her breast then up at him, eyes pleading and dark.

He flicks the nipple across from him and her eyes shut. He curls his 3rd and little finger around her ear and she’s whining. Cullen smirks, shifting to settle between her legs (and being reminded of his own arousal) so he can lean down and lick up Lavellan’s stomach.

He feels and hears her sigh, breathing heavy as his stubble brings her skin to a rash, red and light between her breasts. She’ll itch later, but moisturising oil handles that fairly quickly.

Cullen flicks his tongue against the nipple left unabused by his hand, grinning to himself as she gasps, arching up enough to move his hand from her ear and he replaces it on her hip.

"C-Commander!" He doesn’t move her legs when they press tight to his sides. His hand glides up her stomach and he sits back when he settles the fabric between her breasts. He removes his hands, chuckling low at her whine of disapproval, rotating the long cloth so he can slip it around her back and ties it neatly over her breasts.

Silken band in place, Lavellan looks at it, blushing bright and hard when her breathing causes her nipples to press against and move under the scarf. “You’ve been such a good girl, I’ve decided to reward you.”

His fingers trace her sides, then the hem of her trousers and she’s arching up to his touch as he tugs the laces free. He lets his thumbs run down the seam of her thighs to her groin, unable to stop the smirk that tugs his mouth when she spreads her legs further.

"So wanton." He almost grins when he pulls down her trousers and underwear, shuddering on his exhale when he sees the moisture clinging to the cotton. "You are a dirty woman, Inquisitor. Who knew someone of such power, such grace, could get so-" He slips three fingers between her legs, running two over her labia before the third dips in and he can’t stop his moan, punctuated by a jerk of his hips at just how  _wet_  she is. “-aroused at having it taken away.”

She grins proudly, uncaring that he almost throws her last clothing across the room. “I’m afraid it is all your fault, Sir.”

 

* * *

 

If she had known earlier that letting Cullen take such liberties with her, Lavellan would have let him do this sooner. She doubts she’ll need the watchword, he’s so kind and gentle, moving slow and loving.

She blinks hard, exhaling slowly and glad that the constant tease of the silk on her breasts is beginning to wear off, allowing her to think, to watch Cullen’s movements, Cullen himself.

She’s also glad his hand isn’t on her ear anymore.  **That**  would always be a weakness. And one her lover apparently liked to exploit.

Another scarf glides over her skin and Lavellan takes great interest in it, watching as her human’s hands press lightly into her hips, pressing the fabric in before moving to- She wails, gasping and keening and .unashamedly rocking her hips up.

The silk, the delightfully torturous silk, is withdrawn from her thighs and groin and Lavellan almost growls at the lose though grateful for the moment to breathe.

Cullen is watching her and she meets his eyes before dropping them down his body. Blasted human is still dressed, sitting comfortably between her legs. Hands draped in the silk scarf, above her vagina and she looks past it to his very obvious arousal, a dark stain already on his pants.

She’s about to ask, for what she doesn’t know, but grits her teeth, eyes watering in her attempt to keep them open when Cullen lowers his hands again.

His fingers, the silk, press into her thighs, and curl up and down her labia, one thumb gliding the silk against her clit and his other at her entrance. She whines, catching his eyes and pants even louder, moaning without restraint.

They’re almost black, watching her intently and Lavellan shivers at the pure desire within, toes curling when his thumbs begin to rub circles around her clit and entrance. All his endless teasing is undoing her and her peak is close but not close enough. “Commander! Please, I need-“

He growls, twisting the silk in his hands, sitting back to claim another scarf and folding it over the middle of the one he held. She’s confused, frowning even when he slips it under her back.

"What-  _Oh._ " He pulls the two ends of the scarf not wrapped around her waist and slips them under the front of it. The silk glides along her labia, between the cleft of her rear and Lavellan gasps, spreading her legs to near pain, curling her body up when he pulls the scarf  _tight_.

 

* * *

 

Cullen sits back, panting as he looks over his love. Hands tied, breasts bound, and secured to the scarf around her waist, two silk straps that run down between her legs, pulling down on and opening her labia when she spreads her legs, disappearing between and under her rear.

He adjusts the silk over her vagina, moving it so the silk sits on her clit and Lavellan wails. He hopes, part of him knowing she’ll be begging soon. She’s so wet, so flushed with blood that if he doesn’t have her soon, Cullen will need a different pair of pants more than he does already.

There is one scarf left on the bed and he holds it. Lavellan is watching him with foggy doe eyes and he honestly has no idea what he’s going to do with it. He wants to be inside her, he’s throbbing and painful but he feels he isn’t done yet. He doesn’t  **want**  to be done yet.

He shuffles forward, pressing his thighs to the backs of hers and Cullen bites his lip as she whines, rolling her hips upward to his clothed erection. His chuckle is drowned by her half scream as the silk presses and slides across her clit.

"Is there something you want?" She nods, gasping for breath, wiggling her hips and only making herself gasp more. "Is there something you  _need_?” She whines, dropping her legs to wrap around his waist and she pulls.

Cullen catches himself, hands beside her head and she’s almost growling at him, shaking so hard he can feel it through the bed. “I  **need**  you.” He clucks his tongue, sitting back.

"Not good enough. Beg." He pulls on the front scarf, smirking as she arches, pressing into it even when she tries to move away, nearly sobbing. "Beg for what you need." He barely recognises his own voice but it’s enough.

"Commander Cullen please! Please fuck me! Please let me-" He doesn’t let her finish. He tears his trousers, his own underwear but he can’t bring himself to care, he’s  _so_  hard and it hurts.

Cullen groans, clenching his jaw so hard it hurts as he presses slowly into Lavellan, stopping when her almost-too-hot skin is flush against his pubis.

 

* * *

 

She can’t remember such a full, complete feeling. She can also not remember her name when Cullen fills her. He isn’t still for long, pulling back to press even deeper and Lavellan is nearly sobbing. She’s so close! So close that her calves are cramping and her whole body aches.

Then he hooks her legs over his shoulders, presses forward and  _leans_  onto her legs, the base of his cock pressing  _just_  right against her clit. If he moves she’ll-

"If you think you’ll need the watchword, don’t hesitate." Watchword? After how gentle he’s been to her? Why would she-

Lavellan wails, crying as her orgasm hits hard, as hard as Cullen’s hips strike hers and  _he keeps going_.

The silk keeps her labia together, keeps pressure on her nipples and her clit and Lavellan pulls at the ties on her wrists when she screams, full this time, at a second orgasm.

She can barely hear Cullen over herself, over the constant beat of her heart and flesh against flesh. Another orgasm, a hoarse, keening scream from her throat.

 

* * *

 

Cullen can’t stop. Doesn’t want to. Lavellan is so tight, so hot it’s painful. Enough to keep his own end at bay, even when she gets tighter and tighter around him.

He watches her face, gasping and moaning with her, groaning loud against her knee when she screams. He won’t last, too built up, too tightly wound from just teasing her.

She’s panting, rasping his name constantly, arching off the bed at her orgasms and he knows her name, how amazing she feels, how gorgeous she looks, is tumbling from his lips.

His fingers tear at the sheets, thrusting harder, faster, enough his back will be sore but he doesn’t care. They’ve gone near silent, throats worn down and she whines as she tightens again. “Cullen!”

His his stutter, snapping forward to mold against Lavellan’s and he shouts, gasping as he  _finally_ comes undone with his lover, groaning when she tightens again.

 

* * *

 

Lavellan yawns, snuggling close to Cullen as she wakes slowly. She doesn’t remember him untying her, the scarves of silk laying without care beside her but she supposes with a smile, she didn’t even remember her name last night.

The one scarf left, held in his hand still, untouched by sweat and other bodily fluids. She watches him sleep, legs, breasts, hands, hips and her back aching so sweetly. Lavellan pecks a kiss to her human’s cheek before settling back under his arm and into his coat.

 

* * *

 

Lavellan finds Cullen later that week, the scarf around her neck and blushes, smiling when she finds him wearing a deep red, gold trimmed  _silk_  shirt.


End file.
